


Lycanthrope

by smolestspaceprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolestspaceprincess/pseuds/smolestspaceprincess
Summary: Remus' Lupin's 7 years at Hogwarts. Remus-centric marauders, though there are stroylines that will focus on the other boys and Lily as well. More focused on friendship than romance, though a couple ships may make an appearance. Mostly born out of my strong belief that Remus Lupin is the best marauder and should be protected at all costs. Rated teen for potential violence and such.*I have posted similar works under this title before, so if it's weirdly familiar... that's why! This is much better written than previous attempts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. 1- words.

More than anything in the world, Remus Lupin wanted to be normal.

This was not an uncommon sentiment for boys his age- at ten years old, most children were beginning to gain awareness of other children and accordingly strive to fit in or stand out. Remus had noticed it in the other children his age in their little town. That fall, the girls had begun to all wear their hair in the same style of plait. The boys had taken to wearing the collar of their school uniforms in a ridiculously popped fashion, emulating the clothing of the older boys at the secondary school. Remus had observed them from the window in their living room as they walked home from school each day.

Remus did not walk home from school with them. He didn’t turn up his shirt collars- his mother smoothed them down the only time he tried, ignoring his protests that “that’s how everyone wears their shirts, mum, come on!” He didn’t laugh and run as they did. He didn’t own a bicycle, though he was quite envious when he saw them pushing theirs up and down the road besides them. He didn’t pull the ends of the girl’s plaits and make them shriek in anger.

He was not like them. He woke late most mornings, long after a school bell would have rung. He spent his days sitting at the kitchen table with his mother doing work far beyond what his peers in sixth form would be learning. He helped her in the kitchen some days, others in the garden. He spent long hours reading everything- fiction, philosophy, poetry, history. In the evenings, he ate dinner with his parents and listened to his father talk about ministry politics. It was a lonely, quiet life- but it was calm and safe, like a gentle summer rain. Remus was sure he would be content with it, if not for the monthly thunderstorms.

He didn’t like to think about it, except when he was wishing it away.

Even still, the Lupin household ran on a familiar rhythm that each member knew how to dance to. The steps were familiar- a brushed kiss on Remus’ head as his father walked out the door in the morning, a smile across the table from his mother as he worked out a particularly tricky equation, a finger dipped into the batter as they baked in the afternoon, dirt under his fingernails as he helped her plant the first of the spring bulbs, ruffled hair when his father came home. His life was a well worn pair of shoes, sunlight slipping through the gap in the curtains, the spine of a much read book- until it wasn’t.

It was early March when his father walked through the door with a pinched frown and a letter clutched in his hand. Remus glanced up from his book and waited for his father to greet him with a tired smile like he always did.

Only, he didn’t. “Where’s your mum?” Lyall Lupin asked, his voice urgent.

“In the kitchen, I think,” Remus said slowly. “Da? What’s-“

Lyall didn’t wait to hear the rest of his question. He dropped his briefcase carelessly on the floor as he strode towards the kitchen. “Hope?”

“Lyall!” Surprise colored his mother’s voice- she knew the dance as well as Remus did. This was not normal. “What is-?”

Her voice cut off with a click as the kitchen door closed. Remus closed his book slowly. Whatever it was, his father didn’t want him to hear. He set the book aside and stood, heart hammering in his chest. Something was wrong.

One didn’t live in the Lupin household without learning to be a sneak. Remus quietly slipped out the front door and crept around the side of the house, taking care not to step in any of the freshly turned soil from that afternoon’s planting. The kitchen window was open just a crack, as it always was on a warm spring day. Remus crouched beneath it. In the still night air, he could just hear his parent’s quiet voices.

“-why we can’t just tell him not to come,” Hope said.

“It won’t work,” Lyall said tiredly. “He’s stubborn like that- trust me, I would know. He’s going to come, regardless.”

“Well, then what can we do? Remus can’t go.”

Remus risked a peak over the edge of the windowsill. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Hope held a piece of parchment loosely in one hand. Lyall was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know that,” he said. “The problem is convincing him of that without revealing anything. We need to prepare Remus-”

"Nice night, isn’t it?”

Remus screamed loudly, for the voice didn’t come from inside the kitchen, but from directly behind him.

“Remus?”

“Is he outside?” Lyall asked.

Remus paid little attention as he spun on his heel. Behind him was standing a man that Remus had never seen before. He had an impressive white beard and wore glasses low on his crooked nose. He was smiling pleasantly, as if he was making polite conversation with Remus at a train station and not standing in Remus’ back garden.

“Who’re you?” Remus asked, his voice barely audible through it’s shaking. If his heart had been hammering earlier, it had most certainly beat the nail in by now.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” he said pleasantly. “Who are you?”

“Remus,” he replied, thinking. The name was vaguely familiar. The man was wearing wizarding robes, much like his father’s.

“Just Remus?”

Remus blinked. “Remus John Lupin,” he said. His mind raced, quickly putting the pieces together. Someone had written his father a letter- likely announcing that they were going to come visit, based on what he had overheard. His parents had been discussing something concerning him. Perhaps sending him away, so that he wouldn’t meet the stranger? “Are you here to see my father?”

Something flashed in the man’s pale blue eyes. He opened his mouth to respond.

“Remus!”

Remus turned to see his father racing down the side of the house, followed closely by his mother. “Remus John Lupin,” he said. “What on earth do you think you’re- Albus.”

Remus watched his father’s face closely, looking for any indication as to who this visitor was and why he was there. His father knew him, at least. Perhaps that was why his name was familiar? Remus wracked his brain, trying to remember.

“Hello, Lyall,” the man said pleasantly. “It’s nice to see you. I trust you received my letter?”

“I did,” Lyall said slowly, setting his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow, at least. The owl only just arrived this morning.” His tone was accusatory.

“I had some time this evening,” the man replied. “I trust it’s a good time for you?”

“No, actually,” Hope said, crossing her arms. Remus looked up at her in surprise- her voice was harder than he had ever heard it. “It’s quite a rude time to come unannounced- and to lurk in our garden, no less.”

“I find that a person’s garden is a great window into their character,” the man said cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to her scathing tone. “It tells you so very much about them, you know. But if you’re uncomfortable here, might I suggest we go inside?”

Hope bristled. “No, you may-”

“Wonderful,” the man said, striding towards the front door.

“Now wait just one-”

“Hope,” Lyall said softly. “It’s pointless. Best just let him in and get it over with.”

Hope’s eyes flashed, but she pressed her lips together and gave a stiff nod.

As they followed Dumbledore into their house, Lyall asked Remus, “And just what were you doing out in the garden?”

“I… Er, well…”

Lyall’s eyes fell to Remus’ knees, which were stained with dirt from kneeling just beneath the window. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Well. We’ll talk about your penchant for eavesdropping later.”

Shame made Remus’ cheeks pink as he stepped into the house.

“Tea, Hope?” the man asked.

Hope bristled once more. “The nerve, of demanding tea in my home when you are an uninvited guest-”

“Hmm?” he asked. “Oh, no. My apologies, I was offering.” He stepped to the side, revealing a full silver tea service sitting on the end table by a chair near to the fireplace.

Remus blinked. They didn’t have a chair near the fireplace. Or a silver tea service.

Hope’s eyes went wide, and she seemed at a loss for words as she watched the man pour himself a cup and lump three sugars into it.

“Remus,” he said conversationally, “do you play gobstones?”

“Er, sometimes, with my Da. Mr. Dumbledore-”

“Professor Dumbledore,” he corrected gently. “Would you like to play now?”

Remus blinked. Professor Dumbledore? He suddenly remembered where he knew the name from. Under his bed, there was a bin of chocolate frog cards. At least three of them had this man’s name on them.

“Well, sit down then,” Professor Dumbledore said, pulling a set of gobstones from the pocket of his robe.

Gobsmacked, Remus complied. He watched Dumbledore closely as he marked out a glowing circle and scattered the gobstones in it. Dumbledore motioned for Remus to go first. Remus’ marble didn’t make it out of the circle- but Dumbledore’s did. Remus laughed in surprise as the stone sprayed him with ink.

As they played, Dumbledore asked Remus mundane questions- how long had they lived in Wales? Did Remus like it there? What sort of books did Remus like to read? He asked about school, once, but when Remus evaded the question, Dumbledore quickly moved on.

After several rounds of gobstones, Remus and Dumbledore were both moping ink from their faces and the air in the room had quite improved. Hope was no longer hostile, but instead eyed Dumbledore warily. Lyall watched with a bemused smile. Remus’ heart was no longer pounding from fear, but from curiosity. Why was a man widely considered to be the greatest wizard of modern times sitting in his living room?

“Professor Dumbledore, sir?” he said, voice hesitant. “Er… don’t take this the wrong way, but… Why are you here?”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs. “Remus, do you know who I am?”

“I’ve read your chocolate frog card,” Remus admitted.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “I see.” His voice was full of mirth. “Well, then, you may not know. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Remus’ head snapped towards his parents, who were sitting on the couch together. Lyall nodded, his face unreadable.  
Hogwarts. When Remus was little, he used to beg his father to tell him stories of what Hogwarts was like. That was back before he understood that he could never go to school, muggle or magical. Even after he had accepted that unfortunate truth, he had secretly dreamed of what it would be like to be sorted, to eat in the great hall, to attend potions lessons, to sleep in a dormitory. It was a secret, foolish dream.

He swallowed hard.

When he turned to face Dumbledore again, the man was watching him closely. For a moment, Remus was distinctly uncomfortable, as if the man could read his mind. “That’s where my father went to school,” he said, to make Dumbledore stop starring.

“It was,” Dumbledore agreed. “He was an excellent student, in Ravenclaw house. Remus, that’s why I’m here. Your father was a brilliant student and a credit to the school. I have no doubt that you will be the same.”

Remus’ heart leapt in his chest. Instinctively, he glanced back at his dad.

Lyall was no longer smiling. “Albus,” he said. “I responded to your letter weeks ago. Remus will not be going to Hogwarts.”

“And I responded that I think he will,” Dumbledore responded, twiddling his thumbs. “I see no reason that he shouldn’t.”

Lyall grit his teeth. “There’s no need for a reason. Every family has the right to make their own decision about schooling, and we’ve chosen to educate Remus at home.”

“I can already do a few simple spells,” Remus volunteered. He wanted desperately to impress Dumbledore with that information.

“I see,” Dumbledore said, still twiddling his thumbs. “Lyall, while I have no doubt that you’re an excellent teacher, I must say that I do believe Remus would thrive at Hogwarts.

And I have to admit, I’m curious as to why you would deny him the opportunity.”

Remus felt his cheeks starting to turn red. He reached back to rub his shoulder. He knew why.

“It’s none of your business, Albus,” Hope said firmly. “Now, if you’ve said what you came here to say-”

“Not quite,” Albus said cheerfully. “Lyall, having witnessed my testimony in multiple cases, I must say I’m curious as to why you think Remus’ lycanthropy would be a deterrent to him attending Hogwarts.”

Remus’ heart completely stopped. It was as if all of the air had been sucked from the room, everyone frozen in time. The grandfather clock against the wall ticked. The crickets chirped outside. His father was silent. Dumbledore was silent. He was silent.

His mother was not. “How dare you?” she demanded lowly, getting to her feet. “How dare you?”

Her voice broke the spell on Lyall, too. “Remus,” he said. “Go to your room.”

Remus glanced at him, then at Dumbledore, then at his mother. “I- Da, I don’t-”

“Now.” Lyall said firmly.

“But- Da, if he knows-“

“Remus John Lupin.”

Remus knew better than to argue with that tone. Tears springing to his eyes, he stood and stomped his foot, hard. “Fine!” He fled up the stairs, not wanting any of the adults to see the hurricane of emotions tearing across his face. He slammed his door loudly.

It didn’t make him feel any better.

After spending a good amount of time crying into his pillow, Remus tried to sneak back out to eavesdrop only to find that his door had been magically sealed shut. That sent him into another round of angry sobs. Eventually, he settled on his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin so that he wouldn’t have to even look at himself.

Hogwarts. It had been a dream he had been too afraid to dream, one kept secret and shoved down deep inside himself. An impossible dream, until Albus Dumbledore showed up in his back garden. What would it be like to-

No. He cut his own thought off sharply. Don’t wish. Don’t start. Don’t think about what could be, because it was really what would never be. He slowly lifted a hand, slipped it under the collar of his shirt, and ran his fingers over the scar that could be found there. Bitter tears slipped down his face.

Don’t dream. It would only hurt, in the end. It always did.

Hours, days, eternities later, his door opened. “Re?” his mother’s voice asked softly. He felt her weight dip the bed at his back. “Are you awake?”

Remus pressed his face into his pillow. He didn’t want her to see his swollen eyes.

She set her fingertips on his back, lightly. “Oh, Remus.” She sighed heavily.

He pressed his face harder into the pillow.

She squeezed his shoulder gently. There weren’t words- none she could say, and none he wanted to hear.


	2. 2-courage, dear heart.

They didn’t talk about it. The next day, the Lupin home fell back into it’s comfortable rhythm- late mornings, schoolwork at the kitchen table, gardening and baking in the afternoons, long hours reading, family dinners. Never once did they talk about it- they were Lupins, after all, and the Lupins had spent years brushing hard truths under the rug. There was no reason they would quit now. To an outsider, everything would have looked the same.  
But there were subtle differences. Remus ducked kisses from his father in the morning, complaining that he was too old to be kissed. He smoothed out his air after Lyall ruffled it with an agitated look. He complained his way through his studies and didn’t snitch batter from the bowl in the afternoons. He confined himself to reading in his room, rather than lounging on the couch with his newest book. He ate dinner quickly and stopped asking questions about his father’s job.  
Yes, Remus Lupin was boiling mad.  
His birthday came only a week after Dumbledore’s visit, on March 10th. Unlike most 11 year olds, he held no anticipation for his birthday. There would be no party, no friends over; just him and his parents, who he could scarcely stand to be in the same room with. And to ice that cake, the full moon was only two days after.  
Still, his parents tried to make it special. His mother made pancakes that morning and gave him the day off from school. His father came home for an early dinner. There was cake, and presents.  
Or, one present. Remus raised an eyebrow at the single gift bag his mother placed on the table after the cake was served. It wasn’t that unusual- they never had many presents at birthdays or Christmas. What was unusual was the look that his parents were sharing.  
He slowly pulled tissue from the bag and reached inside. His fingers found a hard edge, a familiar feeling- it was a book. He lifted it from the bag and turned it to see the words embossed on the spine: Hogwarts, A History.  
He read them again.  
And again.  
“I don’t understand,” he finally said, looking up at his parents. The looks on their faces were unreadable; they were smiling, but it seemed almost nervous. “Is this a joke?”  
Hope shook her head. “No, my love.” Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, even as she smiled at him. “It’s not a joke.”  
“We figured you’d want to do some research before this fall,” Lyall said. He was easier to read than Hope- his eyes were dancing with excitement.  
“Before this…” Hope exploded in Remus’ chest, so strong and so fierce that it took his breath away. “You mean I can go?” he asked. “You mean- you mean I’m going to Hogwarts?”  
Lyall nodded.  
Remus couldn’t begin to name the tidal wave of emotion that hit him at that moment. All of his words seemed too small for what he was feeling. Without his permission, his lips began to tremble.  
“Oh, Remus!” There was an almost laugh to his father’s tone. “Don’t cry.”  
Remus dropped the book and covered his face with his hands, but he couldn’t stop the sobs from rising up his chest. His entire body shook with the emotion.  
His mother pulled him out of the chair and held him close to her. “Are these happy tears?” she asked, her own voice thick with emotion.  
He nodded into her chest, though happy was too small a word. Hope was closer, but not quite. Relief was just south of being right. It was strong, it was fierce, and it was warm.  
Courage, he thought, as Lyall wrapped his arms around his wife and son. The three Lupins stood there, each crying for three different reasons, and Remus’ tears tasted of courage.  
+++  
Remus tugged nervously at his sleeves, ensuring that they were pulled completely down his arms. It was a hot august day, but he wore jeans and longsleeve shirt to conceal any possible evidence of what he was.  
This wasn’t the first time Remus had left their house since being bitten, of course. They had moved once for every year he had been alive to keep his condition hidden- picking up and moving at the first sign of suspicious neighbors- but always to the muggle countryside. He’d never been to a quidditch game or visited his father at work, and it had been a very, very long time since he had seen Diagon Alley. As they approached the leaky cauldron, he tugged at his sleeves yet again. Were all of the scars hidden? Was his collar high enough to hide the edges of his bite mark? He felt see-through, like someone was going to look at him and know.  
“Remus, don’t fidget,” his father scolded softly as he pushed the door to the pub open.  
The dining room was crowded- it was, after all, a Saturday afternoon in July. There were all sorts there: a huge, hulking man in a thick woolen coat, two goblins drinking tea and bickering loudly, a woman with a hat that looked rather like a vulture. The Lupin family didn’t draw any attention as they made their way to the back-alley entrance to Diagon Alley.  
“Lupin!”  
Lyall slowed to a halt just feet from the door. A tall, gruff man was striding across the room towards them. He wore a jovial smile and he clapped Lyall on the shoulder with a very large hand. “Good to see you!” he growled cheerfully. “And you, Hope. Always a pleasure.”  
“’Lo, Makevery,” Lyall said.  
“And who’s this?” the man- Makevery- asked, looking at Remus with raised, very thick eyebrows.  
“This is my son, Remus,” Lyall said softly, setting his hand on Remus’ shoulder. “Re, this is Mr. Makevery- he’s the head of my department at work.”  
Remus’ stomach went ice-cold. His father worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If anyone could recognize what he was, it would be this man. “Hello,” Remus said, trying not to panic.  
“How old are you, Remus?” Makevery asked. “Ten? Eleven?”  
“Eleven,” Remus confirmed.  
“Ah, so it’s off to Hogwarts this year, isn’t it?”  
Remus nodded.  
“That’s why we’re here,” Hope volunteered, tone cheerful. Remus doubted the stranger could here the forced edges of it- she was worried, too. “To get his books and things.”  
“Well, don’t let me keep you!” Makevery said, just as cheerful. “Nice to meet you, young man! Tell your father he shouldn’t hide you at home so much- we’ve worked together for years, I can’t believe I’m only meeting you just now!”  
“A pleasure,” Remus said quietly. With a few more parting words, the Lupins were off once more to Diagon Alley.  
Diagon Alley. Remus felt a thrill of excitement shoot through his stomach as he watched his father tap on the bricks with his wand. The excitement burned away the tension and the fear and as the alley opened up in front of him, it was like the entire world was opening with it.  
Diagon Alley.  
It was somehow just as- well, as magical as Remus remembered it being.  
He hadn’t been to the colorful street since he was maybe six or seven, back when his parents were still trying to pretend that he was a normal child. And yet, the world of wizards seemed unaffected by the time that had passed. Everything was just as enthralling, just as beautiful as he remembered.  
There was the creature store, where he had picked out the family owl and dubbed it Tree. And over there was the broomstick store, where he had fallen off a test broom and knocked out his two front teeth. And over there, the potions store that always smelled strongly of cheese.  
Hope looped her arm through Lyall’s, and she, too, was looking around with delight. Lyall was watching his wife and young son take in the street, a relaxed smile on his face. Remus wasn’t the only one who’s brief worry had burnt away. Remus couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his father looking that carefree when he looked at his son.  
The morning was a whirl of stores and sights and smells. They started at Flourish and Blotts and wound their way through the alley. Within hours, they’d become laden with parcels and supplies- potions kits and textbooks, robes and quills.  
“What do you say we stop for ice cream before we go to Ollivanders?” Hope suggested, smiling brilliantly at Remus.  
Remus smiled back. Ollivanders- the wand shop. That was what he was most excited for, but a little ice-cream never hurt anyone. Besides, his feet were starting to hurt from all the walking. “Okay,” he agreed amiably.  
They sat outside of Florian Forstecue’s ice cream parlor, under one of the cheery umbrellas, and Remus was surprised to find that Florean Fortescue himself brought them their ice cream. Even more surprising was how familiarly he greeted Hope and Lyall.  
“Where have the two of you been?” he said, shaking both of their hands vigorously. “It’s been- what, nearly five years?”  
Hope smiled at him. “Oh, you know,” she said, brushing the questions aside easily. “Life gets busy awfully quickly. We moved back to Wales, and it’s harder to take the trip out to London- even for the best ice cream in the UK.”  
Florean laughed. “Are you living near your parents, then?”  
“More out in the country,” she replied. “We visit, though.”  
That was a stretch- they hardly saw the muggle side of the family for Remus’ sake.  
“What made you want to move?” Florean asked, taking a seat at the table with them. “You two loved London!”  
“Still do,” Hope said a little wistfully. “I miss the hustle of the city. But our Remus here needed a quieter lifestyle.” She wrapped her arm around her son, and Remus leaned his head on her shoulder. Merlin, but he was tired. Absently, he glanced at his watch. This was regular exhaustion- the moon was too far in the past to take the blame.  
“Remus?” Florean asked, seeming to notice the scrawny child for the first time. “It’s been so long! I never would have known you were the same boy who used to throw ice cream at me. You’re growing up, kid.”  
Remus laughed, though he could read the surprise in Florean’s face as being more than just about his age. He had been a rosy-cheeked, bright toddler, who looked nothing like the sickly boy he was now. The two images were impossible to reconcile as one boy.  
“How old are you now, Remus?” Florean asked.  
“Eleven,” Remus said proudly, sitting up a little straighter. “I’m going to Hogwarts this fall!”  
“How about that?” Florean asked with a chuckle. “Do you know what house you want to be in, then?”  
“Ummm...” Remus thought for a moment. “Maybe Ravenclaw, like Dad,” he finally said. “Or Gryffindor. Dad says Mum would have been in Gryffindor. But I don’t really want to be in Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.”  
“Watch it,” Florean said with a wink. “You’re talking to a Slytherin, kid.”  
“What?” Remus asked. “I thought Slytherins were… um…”  
“Wankers?” suggested Florean, making Remus laugh.  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “I mean, with the dark wizards and all...”  
“Don’t believe everything you read,” Florean said. “There are plenty of dark wizards who came out of other houses. Course, there are tossers in every house, but most Slytherins aren’t all that bad. We value being ambitious- we’re go-getters, want to be the best at what we do. Mighty helpful in running a business, that is. And we’re creative, resourceful, cunning, clever… Course, most people give those traits to the other houses, even though they’re ours, too.” Florean shook his head. “Well, it was nice to see you all again. I wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts, Remus. Good afternoon, Lyall, Hope.”  
After finishing their ice cream, the family of three headed on to Olivander’s. Remus was so excited he was practically bouncing as they entered the shop. Not seeing anyone at first, Lyall rang a small bell on the desk. From the back of the store came an old man with silver hair and frighteningly pale eyes.  
“Ah, Lyall,” Olivander said as he emerged from the shop. “Ash and Phoenix feather, ten inches even, slightly springy, if I recall… but I always recall. And this is your son?”  
“This is Remus,” Lyall confirmed, nudging Remus forwards.  
“Hmmm,” Olivander hummed, snatching a measuring tape of his desk. “Wand arm, if you will.”  
Remus presented his right arm, watching Olivander uncertainly as the magical tape began measuring on it’s own. Olivander was looking through the shelves of the store, examining wand boxes.  
“Try this one,” Olivander finally said, presenting a box and motioning the measuring tape aside. “Aspen and unicorn hair, nine and three quarters inches, unyielding.”  
Remus hardly touched the wand before Olivander shook his head. “No, no,” the old man said, returning to his search. “Ash and pheonix feather, eight and a half, quite bendy… No, no, that won’t do. Perhaps alder and dragon heartstring? Hmmm...”  
Olivander handed Remus wand after wand, but none of them were quite right. He had tried ten or eleven different wands, and then...  
“Cypress and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, pliable,” Olivander announced, handing the wand over. “Try… ah.”  
As Remus took the wand, he felt a sudden warmth flooding his fingers- nay, his whole body. An easy smile crossed his face as he gently waved the wand, producing a stream of golden sparks. “This one,” he said to Olivander, beaming. “This one feels right.”  
“The wand chooses the wizard,” Olivander said absently. “Yes, the two of you will make a nice pair. Curious, Mr. Lupin, unicorn hair doesn’t often mix with werewolves.”  
“Werewolves, sir?” Remus asked, glancing at his father. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean by that.”  
Olivander smiled a queer, knowing sort of smile. “Of course, Mr. Lupin. Of course… I’ll ring up the wand over here, if you please...”  
Remus shot his father a stricken look, but Lyall shook his head, circling a finger by his ear. “He’s crazy,” Lyall mouthed, winking at Remus.  
Well. If Lyall, wasn’t worried, Remus resolved to not be, either.  
In the car on the way home- for Hope preferred the car to any other means of traveling- Remus found himself half-falling asleep against the window, worn out from what had been a more active day than he had had in years. It had begun to rain, and the gentle tapping of the drizzle against the roof of the car was soothing.  
“Is he asleep?” he heard his mother ask, after a while. Remus almost opened his eyes, told her no, but at the last minute, he decided against it.  
“Seems like,” Lyall said, and Remus almost smiled at the fondness in his voice. “Hope, are you sure we’re doing the right thing, letting him go to school? Sometimes I’m so sure, but then I look at him, and...”  
“He’s our only son, Lyall, of course we want to protect him,” Hope replied. “I’m sure any parent would feel the same way. The lycanthropy makes it harder, sure, but we agreed we want him to have as normal a childhood as possible, right? And if his lycanthropy won’t prevent us from sending him to school, why should we say no?”  
“I suppose...”  
“You do trust Albus Dumbledore, don’t you?”  
“I do. Just… with our son...”  
Hope’s voice was firm. “This is all we want for him,” she said. “This is his chance to live a normal life, to learn how to manage his condition, to get an education better than either of us could have hoped to give him. Besides, to change our minds now would just be cruel. You saw him today, didn’t you? I haven’t seen him smile like that in years, Lyall.”  
“I see him now, too,” Lyall said softly. “Completely exhausted.”  
“We’ve got to let him go at some point. We won’t be here to baby him forever.”  
“I know.” Lyall sighed. “There you go, with your Gryffindor bravery. What did I do to deserve you?”  
Hope laughed, a carefree, light sound. “If I remember right, you beat off an attacker with a stick in the woods of Wales,” she said teasingly. “And I was so grateful, and you looked so handsome doing it, I didn’t care that you were rambling about bogarts afterwards.”  
“Hmm,” Lyall hummed, but Remus didn’t hear any more- he had fallen asleep.


	3. 3. aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lily Evans with my whole heart.

“You promise you’ll write me?” Remus asked, looking up at his parents with grey eyes the size of dinner plates. September first had arrived, and they were standing on platform nine and three-quarters. The platform was crowded with people, animals, parents, and students, all rushing to make the train on time. The air was filled with steam and sweat and laughter. The scarlet Hogwarts express waited mere feet away.

“Every day,” Lyall promised his young son, ruffling his hair. “And you remember to write back, okay? Don’t forget about us when you’re making mischief with your friends.”

Remus laughed- he was not much for mischief, he didn’t think. “I will.”

“And if you want to come home, for any reason at all, just tell us and we’ll come,” Hope added. She was brushing invisible lint off of Remus’ shirt and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. “Any time, we’ll come.”

“Okay,” Remus said again, though he privately resolved not to take her up on that. “Er… I suppose I should get on the train, shouldn’t I?”

“If you’re ready,” Lyall said mildly. “Do you need help with your trunk?”

“I think I can handle it.” The last thing Remus wanted was to be seen having his father carry his perfectly manageable trunk for him. 

Hope and Lyall moved almost completely in sync, pulling Remus into a three-person hug. “We love you, Remus,” Hope murmured into his hair. Something wet dripped onto his head. She was crying.

“I love you too,” Remus replied, hugging her hard. As they broke apart, he smiled at his parents. Hope had tears streaming down her face, and Lyall’s eyes were not dry. “I’ll be fine,” he assured them, his own grin a little watery. “Better than fine. I promise.”

“We know you will,” Lyall said, sadly affectionate. “Make us proud, son.”

From the front end of the train, a voice shouted, “All aboard! Last call!”

Remus grabbed his trunk and, with a final goodbye to his parents, turned to face the train. Just looking at the magnificent scarlet steam engine, he felt a little dizzy. Not to mention slightly nauseous, though that could just be the effects of the upcoming moon. Still, he took a deep breath, grabbed his trunk, and started for the train.

He didn’t get very far on his own. While Remus had no trouble bringing his trunk over to the train, getting it on was a whole other ordeal. Normally, he could have managed it, but the full moon was just days away- and that was just his luck, now wasn’t it? He found himself standing on shaking feet at the steps to the train, blocking a mob of people as he tried to figure out how he would make it aboard.

“Hurry up!” someone called from behind him.

“You’re holding up the train!” another voice shouted.

“Need a hand?” This was a boy who had already boarded the train. He was short and stocky, with long, shiny blonde hair and a nose that rather resembled a piece of steamed cauliflower.

“If it isn’t a bother,” Remus said, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t know it was that heavy.”

The other boy came back down the steps up to the train and grabbed one end of the trunk, yanking it forwards and up the stairs with only a little bit of effort. “There,” the boy said with a half-smile. “Now you’re up. Peter Pettigrew, nice to meet you.”

“Remus Lupin,” Remus said, rubbing his neck. He felt a little lightheaded from the effort of carrying the trunk. “Er, would you mind..?” He trailed off awkwardly, hoping the other boy would understand what he was asking.

“Mind what?” Peter asked, frowning.

Remus blushed. “Er, helping me get it to a compartment,” he mumbled. “If it’s not any trouble, that is.”

“Oh!” Peter smiled again. “Yeah, that’s okay. Which compartment?”

“Any empty one will do,” Remus said quickly. “Thank you.”

“That’s okay,” Peter repeated, starting down the train with Remus’ trunk in hand.

By that point, there weren’t many empty compartments left. In fact, nearly all of them were at least half full. They had to walk to the very end of the train before they found an empty one.

“Thank you,” Remus said again. “I don’t think I could have hauled it all this way myself.”

“Sure, sure,” Peter said, shrugging. “See you around, Lupin.”

Before Remus could say anything else, the boy was gone.

Remus sat down, an intense excitement filling his chest. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts. He, Remus John Lupin, would be the first ever werewolf to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was making history today. He was going to Hogwarts, he was going to Hogwarts, he was going to…

“Excuse me?”

“Mmmmghmm,” Remus groaned, squirming to try and get comfortable in his bed. What was wrong with his bed? It was hard, and whatever blanket was on it was itchy.

Something poked his shoulder, hard. “Excuse me?” the voice said again.

Remus sat up, confused. Where was..? Oh, right, train. Hogwarts. He peered at the cushioned bench underneath him through bleary eyes. Had he fallen asleep?

“Excuse me!” The voice, a third time. Remus looked up. Standing in front of him was a girl with long, shining red hair and bright green eyes, and a boy with dark, shoulder length hair and equally dark eyes. They were both wearing their black Hogwarts robes. The girls’ were impeccable- the boy’s, less so. They were probably about his age- the thought made Remus smile. His age. He hadn’t been around kids his own age for nearly his whole life.

“Are you daft?” the boy asked, rudely. “She’s talking to you!”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Be nice, Sev, he was asleep. Excuse me, but is it alright if we sit here? Everywhere else is full, and the boys in the other compartment we were in are terribly rude.”

Remus blinked. Say something! “Uh, sure,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

The girl smiled at him gratefully as she sat down across from him. “Thank you. I’m Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape.”

“Remus Lupin, a pleasure,” he said with a yawn. “Um, sorry, how long have we been on the train?”

“Hours,” Lily replied easily. “Right, Sev? A third year told me that we’ll be there in about twenty minutes, and that we should put on our robes.”

“Twenty minutes?” Remus echoed. Had he slept the whole way? Well, maybe it was a good thing. Now, at least, he didn’t run the risk of sleeping through dinner. 

But, if they were nearly at Hogwarts, that meant he probably ought to put on his uniform. He looked around, trying to get his sluggish brain to think where he had put his robes. “Merlin. I should probably find… Oh, merlin, they’re… the trunk…”

Severus snickered, which made Lily promptly elbow him in the ribs. “Sev! I told you, be nice. This is why Tuney thinks you’re awful.” She turned her gaze back to Remus. “Can I help you?” she asked earnestly. “What do you need?”

“I-er-well,” stammered Remus, embarrassed again. He was sure the tips of his ears were turning pink. “Er, my robes are in my trunk, but… what I mean to say, is, would you mind helping me get it down? I haven’t been well, recently, and...”

“Of course!” Lily said quickly, climbing up on one of the seats to pull the trunk down. Severus, however, looked disgusted.

“You’re ill?” he demanded, scooting to the other side of the compartment and looking as if he had just caught a whiff of something particularly foul. “Why didn’t you tell us? Lily, I don’t want to stay here if he’s sick. What if we get sick and miss the first classes?”

“I’m not ill!” Remus protested quickly. “I was a little under the weather a few days ago, is all, and I’m still getting my strength back.”

“Sev, it’s fine,” Lily said, setting Remus’ trunk down in front of him. “If you get sick it’ll be placebo effect, nothing more. Remus, there’s a bathroom down that ways a bit, to change, if you want.”

When Remus came back, dressed in his carefully tailored robes with his wand tucked away in a pocket, Lily and Severus were bickering quietly. They stopped when he came in, though, and Lily helped him shove his trunk back up on the rack. It was quiet for a moment, before Severus spoke.

“So, Lupin, are your parents wizards?”

“My mum isn’t, but my dad is,” Remus answered. “He works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, at the ministry. He’s their expert on non-human spectral beings.”

“Non-human spectral beings?” Lily repeated. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, you know. Boggarts, dementors, that sort of-”

“So you grew up in the wizarding world?” Severus asked, cutting him off.

“Well, sort of,” Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Sort of?” Lily asked.

“Well, my mum’s a muggle, so…” Remus shrugged, trying for casual. “I know a lot about the muggle world, too.”

“Do you know any spells?” Severus asked. There was a hint of a challenge to his voice.

Remus felt a sudden need to try to impress this boy. “A few. My parents were planning to homeschool me, so I know a little about magic already. I can do really simple stuff. Just a few charms, that sort of thing.”

“Show me,” Severus challenged. 

Remus blinked. “Er, I don’t think we’re supposed to do magic outside of school, are we?”

“Tuh.” The noise was almost contemptful. “Come on, if you really know how to do it-“

“Severus, quit it!” Lily said, though her tone was closer to playful then scolding. “I’m a muggle born,” she continued, not allowing Severus to speak again. “And I’m the only witch in the family, but my parents are excited for me to learn magic. Or, they are now. Dumbledore had to write a letter to them, to explain it all, and then he had to visit because they thought he was crazy. But we got there. Did your mum know you dad was a wizard when they married?”

“Oh, yeah,” Remus said. “He told her when he proposed, but she didn’t care. Madly in love, I guess. What about you, Snape?”

“My mum’s a witch, dad’s a muggle,” Snape replied, his lip curling unpleasantly.

Remus got the distinct impression that asking for more information would be a bad idea, so he hurriedly changed the subject. “So, er, how do you two know each other?”

“We live in the same town,” Lily said brightly. “Cokeworth. Where are you from?”

“We’ve lived all over Wales,” Remus said with a small shrug. “Right now, home is in Hay-On-Wye.” And, he realized with a jolt, it might stay there. There were only three full moons each summer, when he would be home, and maybe the odd one during Christmas or spring holiday. Maybe, just maybe, the neighbors would never have reason to grow suspicious. Maybe, just maybe, his parents could settle down permanently in southern Wales.

He really would need to thank Professor Dumbledore for that.

The train began to slow. Lily bounced over to the window and pressed her face to the glass.

“Can you see anything?” Remus asked eagerly, leaning forwards in his seat.

She frowned. “No. Just town lights. But- Hogwarts isn’t in a town, is it Sev?”

“Hogsmeade isn’t far,” he replied, joining her at the window. “Third years and up get to go and visit on weekends.”

“I don’t think the train station is at Hogwarts,” Remus said slowly as the train came to a stop. “My Da said something about boats, I think.”

The door to the train compartment opened, and a much older boy wearing a green tie poked his head in. “First years?” he asked.

Remus nodded.

He smiled at them. “Great. We’ve arrived at Hogsmeade station. Leave your trunks and things here- the house elves will see that they get to your dormitories tonight. When you get off the train, look for Hagrid- he’s hard to miss. He’ll take you where you need to go.”

“Thank you,” Remus said politely as he got to his feet.

The boy winked, and then he was off to the next compartment.

As Lily, Remus, and Severus left the train, Remus heard Lily whisper, “Sev, what’s a house elf?” Remus didn’t catch the response. Instead, he was off the train, looking around and taking in Hogsmeade. He took a deep breath of the cool, clean night air. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he closed his eyes, desperate to memorize the moment. He didn’t want to let any of it slip by.


	4. toerags

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”

The man calling for the first years was the largest person Remus had ever seen, and his great, shaggy beard and hair made him only seem larger. He easily dwarfed the first years clustering around him, most of whom had an expression somewhere close to awe on their face.

“I hear he’s a half-breed,” whispered Severus conspiratorially.

“A what?” Lily and Remus spoke in tandem, though Remus supposed Lily legitimately didn’t know what the word meant. He could feel his blood run cold as he looked at Severus, a leering smirk on his face.

“A half breed,” Severus said again. “You know, half human, half beast. Half-vampires, centaurs, merpeople, half-goblins, half-veelas, werewolves…”

Remus coughed violently, face going red. When Severus and Lily looked at him, he ducked his head. “Sorry. Something in my throat.”

Lily frowned at Severus. “Is that bad?”

“Well, yeah,” Severus said, rolling his eyes. “Means they’re subhuman. Subhuman intelligence, subhuman morals...”

“It does _not_ ,” Remus said emphatically, before he could stop himself. Severus raised an eyebrow, but before Remus could continue, Hagrid called out, “Into the boats! Come on, let’s go firs’ years!”

Severus, Lily, and Remus all climbed into a boat together. Once settled, Lily leaned over to Remus. “What were you saying about halfbreeds?” Her voice was a whisper- she clearly didn’t want Severus to hear. He was busy watching a pair of rambunctious boys rock their boat back and forth, laughing hysterically.

“First off, centuars and merpeople are an entirely separate being from humans, not half-breeds. And werewolves are humans with a condition called lycanthropy, not half-breeds, either. And second, half-breeds aren’t necessarily any less intelligent than humans are, or any less capable of being moral, rational beings.” Remus attempted to match her whispered tone, but he was too angry.

“Oh, really?” Severus asked with a sneer, clearly having heard him. “How would you know?”

“My father’s entire job is to work with beasts and help regulate them,” Remus said, temper flaring at the slightest fan of the flames. “That’s how.”

“Well, if you’re so smart, you can-”

“Look!” Lily broke the mounting fight by pointing at what may have well been the most spectacular thing Remus had ever seen.

Hogwarts.

The castle was the most magnificent building he had ever seen. His eyes were drawn to the millions of twinkling lights that illuminated the castle like a beacon in the dark night. The glow reflected off the lake, lighting up the first year’s faces- literally.

“Woah,” he breathed as the boats bumped up against the lake’s shore, jaw practically on the floor. Remus wasn’t the only one staring- nearly all of the first years had gone quiet, except for a few boys in boats at the front of the fleet, who were whooping and whistling like they were at the quidditch world cup.

“This way!” Hagrid called as the group of first years climbed out of the boats. “This way, come on, le’s go...” He lead the group over the sprawling grounds and up to a large castle door. He raised one of his huge, hairy fists and knocked loudly.

The door swung open, revealing a witch in green robes with a tight bun and a no-nonsense expression. As she surveyed the crowd of students, Remus felt the need to straighten up and brush off his robes. Whoever she was, the witch carried herself with the confidence that came with being in charge, and Remus desperately wanted to impress anyone who was in charge.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I’ll take them from here,” she said, before addressing the students. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Sorting is a very important tradition because, as long as you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will eat together, room together, and learn together. Each of the houses has it’s own merits and rich history. While you are at Hogwarts, good behavior will be rewarded with house points, where as disobedience and rule-breaking will be punished by loosing said points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded house cup. I hope you will be a credit-” Here, she looked severely at the boys who had been whooping in the boats. They were now whispering together conspiratorially, seemingly not paying attention to the deputy headmistress. “-to your houses. Now, if you would follow me, please.”

Professor McGonagall lead the students into the castle’s entry hall. It was huge, bigger than any room that Remus had ever seen. The ceilings rose high into the air, and a spiral staircase curved upwards around the circular room. There were portraits on the wall, the subjects of which were whispering to each other and pointing at the students.

McGonagall lead them through to the great hall, where Remus froze in surprise.

If he had thought the entry hall was beautiful, then the great hall was the most stunning thing he had ever seen in his life. The architecture was elegant, and the night sky ceiling was beautiful, but that wasn’t what stopped him in his tracks.

It was the people. There were more children in one place than Remus had seen in his life, sitting at four long tables, clustered together, talking and laughing and pointing. Realizing with a jolt that they were all looking at the first years, Remus made his feet move again, hurrying to keep from being left behind.

At the front of the hall was a stool, with a ragged old hat sitting on it. The first years all exchanged glances, each of them looking at the hat uncertainly. And all of them just about jumped out of their skin when the hat, mind bogglingly, began to sing.

_In time long gone, when these halls were new,_   
_would select the founders each,_

_a way to pick, to find, to select,_   
_to choose which students they would teach._

_Courageous Gryffindor asked for those,_  
 _who shared_ _his heart and nerve,_  
 _those Gryffindors step up to task,_  
 _with unmatched strength and verve._

_Clever Ravenclaw chose those,  
who had a ready mind,_  
 _those creative, witty souls,_   
_among Ravenclaw will find their kind._

_Kind Hufflepuff sought out those,  
her loyal and hard-working kin,_   
_no slackers here, no stepping down,_   
_with determination this group is sure to win._

_Cunning Slytherin chose those  
most devoted to their dreams,_   
_Slytherins find joy in achieving_   
_each of their crafty schemes.  
  
_

_And me, my job,_   
_is to put you in your place._   
_Your house will prepare you_   
_the years beyond to face._

The hall burst into applause at the song, though it quickly quieted down as the hat called, “Adrian, Benjamin!” A young boy with horrendously bad hat hair and frightened look on his face hurried up to the stool. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat so he could sit, then placed it on his head. After a moment of consideration, the hat called, “Ravenclaw!”

A table of students wearing blue and bronze ties exploded into applause, and Benjamin Adrian hurried to join them.

Down and down the list the hat went. A boy with dark hair and silvery-grey eyes screwed up his face, seeming to concentrate hard as the hat was placed on his head, and a huge grin broke across his face when it announced that he was a Gryffindor. Lily Evans hurried up to the stool and, after a moment, was also pronounced Gryffindor.

And then, before he knew it, it was Remus’ turn. He walked up to the stage slowly, feeling every eye in the hall on him and resisting the urge to tug down the sleeves of his robe. He sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and then…

“Hmm,” a small voice said in his ear. Remus jumped in surprise, knocking the hat off of his head. There was a chorus of laughter from the hall, which made Remus blush.

“Sorry, so sorry,” he said to Professor McGonagall, who’s lips were slightly upturned as she placed the hat back on his head.

“As I was saying.” The hat sounded disgruntled, if hats could sound disgruntled. “You’re an interesting one, aren’t you? Bookish and smart, yes, but lacking the Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge, and the Slytherin desire to use it. Kind and fiercely loyal, I see, but also courageous, very courageous. Strong- stronger than anyone knows, perhaps. Hmmm… Gryffindor!”

Excitement washed over Remus as McGonagall removed the hat. He stood, grinning at the cheering students, and went to take a seat across from Lily at the Gryffindor table. As people around him cheered and clapped him on the back, Remus felt something he hadn’t felt ever in his young life. He felt belonging and kinship.

He had found a home.

“Fabian Prewitt,” said a boy sitting a few seats to Remus’ left, patting him on the back. He had strawberry blonde hair and a crooked grin that made Remus a little nervous. “Welcome to Gryffindor.”

“Remus Lupin,” he replied. “Thanks.”

On his right sat the dark-haired, grey-eyed boy who had been sorted near the beginning. Remus recognized him as one of the boys who had been whooping in the boats. “How’d you end up in Gryffindor, if a hat scared you that much?” he asked. The question wasn’t hostile- it was actually more teasing than anything else.

“Har-har,” Remus replied, “very fu-”

“Shh!” The boy suddenly said, fixing his eyes on the front of the hall as a boy with rumpled hair and glasses mounted the stool. “Come on, James,” the grey-eyed boy muttered. “Come on, come on, come on… YES!” The grey-eyed boy jumped to his feet as the hat cried, “Gryffindor!” and the messy-haired boy trotted over.

“Alright!” The boy (who Remus assumed to be James) said, slapping hands with grey-eyes. “I knew you’d be a Gryffindor! Budge over, will you?” The last part was said to Remus, who obligingly slid over so that James could squeeze in on the other side of grey-eyes. At the front of the hall, the boy with the cauliflower nose- Peter- was sitting with the hat on his head, face screwed up in concentration.

“Thanks, mate,” grey-eyes said, extending a hand towards Remus. “Sirius Black. And this here is James Potter.”

Remus took the hand. “Remus Lupin, a pleasure,” he said with a grin. The hat finally called out, “Gryffindor!” for Peter on stage, and Remus clapped along with the rest of the house as the other boy came to sit on his left, between him and Fabian Prewitt.

“Hi, Peter,” Remus said with a grin, slapping hands with the other boy. “Nice one. James, Sirius, this is Peter Pettigrew. And,” he added, as he noticed Lily watching Severus being sorted, “that’s Lily Evans.”

“We’ve met,” James said with a grin. “Alright there, Evans?”

“Piss off,” Lily replied angrily, making Remus blink in surprise.

“Wow, okay,” Sirius said. “Calm down. We were just teasing.”

“Don’t talk to them, Remus,” Lily said angrily. “They’re jerks.”

Remus looked confused- he had absolutely zero experience talking to other kids his own age, much less defusing tension between them. “I-”

“Remus,” James said, tone jovial, “it really was just a joke, come on now. You don’t even know what happened. That toerag she was dragging around with her was talking down on Gryffindor, we couldn’t have that. So we called him a few friendly names, didn’t we?”

“You mean Severus?” Remus asked.

“The git himself,” Sirius said with a grin. “Snivillus.”

“Yeah, he’s a jerk,” Remus said without thinking. Lily glared at him, and he shrugged helplessly. “He was, Lily, he was saying all those terrible things about w- about half-breeds, without knowing anything. He’s ignorant, at least.”

“Whatever,” Lily said, flipping her hair and turning to talk to the girl on her right.

“Girls.” James made a face. “Well, at least Snivillus isn’t in Gryffindor- I don’t know if I could bear it if he were.”

“I think I would leave, wouldn’t you?” Sirius said, making James laugh. Remus glanced at Peter in confusion. Peter, who was now tucking into a plate full of food, merely shrugged.

“Oh, you weren’t there!” James said, noting Remus’ confusion. “On the train, that Evans girl ran into our compartment crying, followed by Snivillus. I don’t like boys who make girls cry- that’s just plain rude, that is. But I’m a gentleman if I’m a man, so Sirius and I were minding our own business, talking about houses and whatnot. And I told Sirius that I thought I would leave if I got sorted into Slytherin-”

“Which is a bummer, because my whole family have been Slytherins,” Sirius added. “It’s a miracle I’m sitting here with you now.”

At the front of the hall, the sorting concluded and Dumbledore got to his feet. “To our newest students,” he said, voice easily reaching the entire hall. “Welcome! And to those of you returning, welcome back!”

Sirius whistled softly. “He’s ancient,” he said.

“I think he’s the headmaster,” James whispered back.

“Yeah,” Remus confirmed quietly. “Shush.”

Dumbledore gave a lengthy opening remark. Remus had an incredibly difficult time focusing on it, as Sirius and James kept making snide comments beside him. Remus kept shushing them- not that it helped much. Once Dumbledore finished, the feast began.

During the course of the meal, Remus found himself pulled into conversation all over the table. Fabian Prewett, the girl sitting next to Lily who introduced herself as Mary McDonald, a girl with long blonde hair named Arlene Harewood, Peter… the list of names made his head spin. By the time dinner ended, he felt like he had met all of Gryffindor house.

At the end of the feast, two older kids stood up. One was a girl with a long blonde braid, and the other was a boy with a buzzed head. Both wore badges that Fabian Prewett had explained meant they were prefects. “First years!” the girl called as the table began to empty. “This way! Follow us!”

Remus was surprised at how small the number of Gryffindor first years was. There was James, Sirius, and Peter. Then there was Lily, Mary McDonald, and a handful of girls Remus hadn’t met. There were maybe ten of them in total. They all trickled after the prefects, James and Sirius leading the way.

“So where do you think we’re goin’?” Peter asked as they started up the stairs. Remus was realizing that, between their interaction on the train, their conversations at dinner, and this question, Peter was a little oblivious. Remus didn’t think he was dumb, per se- he just didn’t seem to think much about what he was doing or saying.

“Probably to the dormitory,” Remus said. “I mean- it has to be bedtime, right?”

“Oh, right,” Peter agreed. “Duh. Do you know where they are?”

“No clue,” Remus said. “My Da’s a Ravenclaw. He only told me about Ravenclaw tower.”

It turned out, though, that Ravenclaw tower was close enough- the Gryffindor dormitory was also a tower. The boy with the buzzed head told them that the password to get into the portrait hole was _mandrake_ and let them in. While the blonde girl lead the girls off to one set of stairs, shaved-head led the boys off to another.

Their dormitory was small and circular, and it contained six beds. Their trunks were in a pile in the center of the room. James and Sirius beelined for the two beds on the left.

Remus turned to the prefect boy. “Thank you,” he said.

The boy smiled at him. “No problem, kid. See you around.”

Remus smiled back and gave a little wave as he walked out the door, then turned around. “Hey, James, can I take the bed next to- oh.”

In the three seconds Remus had been talking to the prefect, James and Sirius had claimed the second and third beds from the wall. James had hauled his trunk onto the first bed to the left, and Sirius had put his onto the fourth.

“Dude, this is so great!’ Sirius said excitedly. “We can use the extra beds for our stuff!”

“Oh, sorry, Lupin,” James said. “The bed next to Pettigrew is open, though!”

“Oh, right,” Remus said, not missing that James used his last name, despite knowing his first.

“Yeah!” Peter said. “Let me help you with your trunk!”

As Remus helped Peter haul his trunk over to his bed, he couldn’t help but feel like he had been dismissed.


	5. clearly.

“Remus. Remus, wake up!”

Remus blinked awake to find Peter Pettigrew 10 centimeters from his face.

“Gah! Peter!”

Peter laughed, pulling back. “Took you long enough,” he said. “I thought you were never gonna get up. Black and Potter left for breakfast ages ago.”

Remus sat up, rubbing his eyes. “And you didn’t go with them?”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t sleep through it,” Peter said.

Remus was struck by the kindness of that. This boy barely knew him- he had no reason to care whether or not Remus made it to breakfast. “Thanks, Peter.”

Peter shrugged. “You better get moving, though, unless you want to walk down there alone.”

In truth, Remus wasn’t sure he would have minded that much- he had spent much of his life alone, after all- but he had a feeling that _Peter_ would mind. “Just give me a minute,” he said, climbing out from under the blankets and digging in his trunk for a clean set of clothing. He drew the hangings around his bed so he could change in private. When he reemerged, he shoved his textbooks into his bag along with a roll of parchment and a bottle of ink, then smiled at Peter. “Let’s go.”

The two boys hurried down the stairs together. By the time they arrived in the great hall, it seemed that most of the school was finishing breakfast. Remus hurriedly shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, glancing at his watch. Potions was supposed to start in ten minutes.

“Let’s go,” he said to Peter, around the mouthful of toast.

“Go?” Peter asked, looking wistfully at a platter with a few pieces of bacon left on it.

“Take it with you,” Remus suggested.

As they hurried out of the dining hall, Remus felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder. The prefect girl with the long gold braid from the night before smiled back at him. “You’re Remus Lupin, aren’t you?”

Remus blinked. “Yeah, er, sorry.”

She laughed, a tinkly sound rather like windchimes. “I’m Amelia Lorris.” Her voice was cheerful and bright. “I’m one of the Gryffindor Prefects.”

“Yes,” Remus agreed, not sure what else to say.

“Do you have a second?” she asked.

“Er- sure. Peter, why don’t you go on without me?”

Peter had a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Remus internally cringed as he gave a thumbs up and loped off down the hallway.

“Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor,” Amelia continued, seeming not to notice the bacon thing. “The hat chose rather fast for you- very impressive.”

“Er, thank you?”

She laughed again. “Here- this is for you.” From the pocket of her robes, she produced a folded piece of creamy parchment. “Madame Pomfrey asked me to deliver it.”

Remus accepted the parchment, a pang of nerves shooting through his stomach. Slowly, he unfolded the parchment. As he read, he held it close to his chest so that no one could look over his shoulder.

_Remus-_

_My name is Madame Pomfrey, and I’m the healer on staff at Hogwarts. I’d like to meet with you at 7:00 tonight to discuss your care while in school. Miss Lorris will see you to the hospital wing. Arrange a time to meet her beforehand, if you will._

_-Madame Pomfrey._

It was written in neat, practical cursive with no added frills or fuss. Remus folded it before glancing up at Amelia again.

“Er, if you’re supposed to take me to the hospital wing tonight, I suppose we should…?” He was painfully aware of how unsure he sounded.

She laughed that high, tinkly laugh. “You’re sweet!” she exclaimed. Though she seemed to mean it as a compliment, he could feel the tips of his ears reddening anyways. “I’ll meet you in the common room, next to the fireplace, at 6:50.”

“Great,” Remus mumbled. “Erm… great. Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “I’ll see you then,” she said cheerfully, before turning on her heel and walking back to a cluster of other girls who looked to be about her age. She said something to them, and the whole group dissolved into giggles.

Remus wished he could scrub the blush from his skin as he continued on his way. He was surely going to be late to potions now- he should have asked Amelia how to get to the dungeons.

He arrived 5 minutes late. Even so, the tips of his ears still felt hot as he looked around desperately for an empty seat. The lecture hadn’t begun yet and students were still settling into their seats; he was, it seemed, not the only one to arrive late, just the last.

The only empty seat he could see was next to the Slytherin boy from the train, Severus. Remus let out a small sigh, but he had no choice- he settled into the seat next to him.

“Lupin,” he greeted. It wasn’t friendly, but it wasn’t… unfriendly, either. Remus nodded in response. _Halfbreeds. You know, like merpeople, centuars, werewolves._ The words echoed in Remus’ head.

At the front of the room, the professor- a portly man with an enormous mustache- stood and the class quieted. Parchment rustled as a few stragglers, including Remus, hurried to get out their quills to take notes.

“Welcome, to perhaps the most interesting and practical course you will take during your time at Hogwarts,” he said, drawing himself up in a grandiose sort of way. He paused, then winked. “But I’m sure all the professors say that, don’t they?”

A few nervous laughs bounced around the classroom. The professor’s posture relaxed significantly. “My name,” he said, “is professor Slughorn. Now, before I begin to bore you with details and descriptions, let us first take attendance. Markus Amalda?”

Slughorn went down the list, calling name after name. This was a double class taken with Slytherin house, so Remus only vaguely recognized half of the names on the list.

“Hey, Lupin.” The whisper came from behind Remus. He twisted in his seat slightly, to see Sirius and James seated behind him.

Sirius smirked at him. “Saw you chatting to the prefect girl earlier,” he said, his voice teasing.

Remus raised his eyebrows. “What’s it to you, then?”

“She’s a babe, isn’t she?” Sirius asked.

Remus blinked. To be quite honest, he hadn’t noticed whether or not Amelia was a babe. “Erm…”

“Excuse me, boys!” Slughorn said, interrupting the list of names. “Is my class interrupting your conversation?”

Remus felt heat in his ears once more. He turned back to face the front rapidly. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled.

Slughorn’s eyes met his. They were blue and watery, and stuck in his face like beads smushed into modeling clay. “Ah. Well, Mr….?”

“Lupin, sir,” Remus said. “Remus Lupin.”

“Mr. Lupin,” he said again. “Please take this as a lesson, hmm? There will be plenty of time to talk in my class, but not when I am speaking.”

“Yes, sir,” Remus said again, slouching in his seat. He suddenly found himself longing for the comfort of his familiar kitchen table lessons. He’d never been scolded for speaking before.

Next to him, Severus snickered quietly. Slughorn returned to his list.

The class passed agonizingly slowly. As Slughorn talked about the premise of potions making and the importance of using their supplies properly, Remus doodle absently on his sheet of parchment. Was this what school was really like? It lacked the personality of his lessons with his mother- there was no sharp wit, no clever problems, no laughter to it. When the period finally ended, Remus was out of his seat like a shot, barely stopping to sling his bag over his shoulder. He was halfway down the dungeon hall when he heard the voice calling him.

“Lupin- OI! Lupin!”

He paused, turning over his shoulder to see James and Sirius strolling towards him. Sirius’ hands were tucked in his pockets, his expression cool. James seemed to be trying to mimic the same expression, but it looked less cool on his face.

“Yeah?” Remus asked.

“Slughorn interrupted our conversation,” Sirius said. “The prefect girl?”

“Oh. Her.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh, her’?” Sirius asked. “She’s a total babe. What was she doing, talking to you?”

Remus couldn’t help but hear a barb in the words. He glanced at James, trying to work out if he should be offended. James was smirking, so Remus laughed. It was just delayed enough to be awkward, and just forced enough that you could tell.

Sirius and James exchanged a look, and Remus could _so_ easily read it. It said that they had sized him up, and found him wanting. That he was not interesting enough to hold their attention. _The bed next to Pettigrew is open, though!_ A pit opened up in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted their approval so desperately that it pressed at the back of his throat and bubbled out without his permission.

“I’ve never been to school before,” he blurted. Their gazes returned to his, much harder to read now that he was a participant and not an observer. “Have you?” he asked, tacking the question on lamely.

“Yeah, course,” James said. “I went to primary in Upper Flagley- wizarding village.”

“Not me,” Sirius said.

“What, really?” James asked. He seemed aghast, as if the very idea of not going to school befuddled him.

“Well, not real school,” Sirius said. “We had private tutors. Mother and Father didn’t want us mingling with mudbloods.”

Remus reaction to that word was immediate and visceral. He coughed violently. James’ eyes widened with shock.

“Oh,” Sirius said. “Sorry, are you- I didn’t mean to be insulting. Are you a mudbl- a muggle-born?”

“Halfblood,” Remus said. “But that doesn’t mean- you can’t _say_ that.”

Sirius blinked as if he’d never realized it might not be okay to use a slur casually. Then, he shrugged. “Well, anyways, my mother didn’t want us mingling too much, getting any ideas. So we were educated at home. But if you’re not pureblood, why haven’t you been to school?”

Remus watched James carefully. He, too, seemed to let the slur roll off his back, so Remus did his best to put it behind him. Still, it sat uncomfortably in his chest as he answered, like he had swallowed a too-large mouthful of food. “My parents just didn’t want me to go.”

Once again, the conversation had petered out to nothing. Remus could _feel_ them getting bored with him. “I can introduce you,” he said quickly.

“To your parents?” James asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, to Amelia- the prefect… babe.” The word felt awkward and uncomfortable in his mouth.

Sirius stared at him. “No, you can’t.” he dismissed.

“No, I can,” Remus insisted. “I’m meeting her, later tonight. I’ll introduce you.”

Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I can,” he insisted. “6:50, in the common room. Tonight.”

James and Sirius exchanged a look. Finally, James said. “Alright, Lupin. We’ll be there.”

“See ya around,” Sirius said. They strolled off towards the great hall for lunch and, though they were going the same place, Remus didn’t try to keep up. He had clearly been dismissed, and they were clearly out of his league.


	6. magnetic

School came with plenty of quirks that Remus had not expected.

In Transfiguration, he stood up to go use the bathroom and was shocked to discover that he needed to ask for permission to do so. He suspected that the only reason McGonagall didn’t take points for his behavior was that he genuinely didn’t seem to understand that he had to ask- that, or she decided the laughter of his classmates was punishment enough.

In charms, when Flitwick asked if anyone had any questions, Remus said, “Yes. I don’t understand what you mean when-“

“Mr. Lupin, is it?” Flitwick had cut off. “There is to be no talking out of turn in this classroom.”

Remus blinked. “But you asked if we had questions.”

“Your hand?” Flitwick prompted.

Remus stared at him. “My… hand, sir?”

Flitwick seemed to think he was being smart, because he said, “In the future, you may raise it. That’s five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin.”

Sirius and James thought he was being smart, too, because James shot him an approving thumbs-up when Flitwick wasn’t looking.

Still, despite the kinks, Remus made it through the end of the day. His head felt so stuffed full of information that his eyes hurt from the pressure. After dragging himself through dinner and stumbling up to Gryffindor tower, he collapsed in a big armchair by the fire. He doubted he would have the strength to pull himself up the staircase to his dormitory.

“That was pretty clever, in charms today.”

Remus looked through bleary eyes to see that James and Sirius had arrived. Sirius made himself at home on the arm of Remus’ chair, while James chose to stand, hands tucked into the pockets of his robes.

“I wasn’t trying to be clever,” Remus mumbled.

“Oh, come off it, don’t be humble,” James said.

“I’m serious,” Remus replied. “I didn’t know about raising your hand.”

“Come off it,” Sirius echoed. “It was a cool thing to do, don’t ruin it now.”

Remus perked up a little at that. Sirius’ words felt a lot like approval.

“Well, whatever,” Remus said, shrugging.

“Remus!” The voice was cheerful and bright. Amelia strode across the common room much like a river cut through a sand bank.

“Erm, hi?” It was more question than comment.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about our date,” she laughed.

In truth, he had- temporarily. Not really. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Er, Amelia, this is Sirius Black, and James Potter. They’re my…” He hesitated. He couldn’t really call them friends, could he? Would that be weird? Would it be weirder not to?

He hesitated a moment too long. “His friends,” Sirius finished smoothly. “Enchante, Amelia.”

Out of anyone else’s mouth it would have sounded pretentious, but from Sirius it sounded natural.

James punched him. “Don’t be a prat,” he teased.

“What? My mother’s French!” Sirius protested laughingly.

Amelia laughed that high, tinkly laugh. “Nice to meet you both,” she said. “Remus, are you ready to go?”

“Go?” Sirius asked. “Go where?”

Remus glanced at Amelia, panicked. He couldn’t tell them he was going to the hospital wing- that would create more questions that he couldn’t answer. But he didn’t have a good cover story. “I- er, I… We’re…”

“We’re going on a walk,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Remus asked me earlier today, and I said yes.”

Sirius and James’ jaws hit the floor with an audible thunk. When they were stunned into silence, Amelia pulled Remus towards the portrait hole, still holding his hand.

Once outside, portrait firmly closed behind her, she released him. “Thanks for… that,” Remus said awkwardly.

“No problem,” she said, nudging him with her shoulder. “Enjoy the cool points.”

Remus laughed. “Thanks,” he said again.

She looked at him closely, studying his face. “You look exhausted. Are you alright?”

Remus nodded. “I didn’t sleep much last night,” he said. “And it was a long day.”

He was lying through his teeth, of course. In truth, he had slept like a rock the night before. The true source of his exhaustion was the upcoming moon- he glanced at his watch, but he didn’t need the lunar hand to tell him that the full moon was a mere three days away.

Amelia lead him down the stairs and into the entrance hall, then off a side hallway to a quieter corner of the castle and a wide set of closed double doors. “I’ll wait for you here. Hospital wing’s through those doors. Pomfrey will probably be in her office- first door on the left.”

“You don’t have to wait,” he said quickly. “I can find my way back-“

“I’m sure your friends will be waiting up to see what happens,” she said with a wink. “I’ll wait.”

Remus laughed. “Okay, then. I’m not sure how long…?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I’m used to prefect watches. This will be nothing.”

Remus smiled at her, then pushed open the door to the wing.

It was a long room with high ceilings and lots of windows. As the sun was dipping under the horizon, it was lit with hundreds of glittering candles. There was a row of beds on each side of the room, each with curtains that could be pulled around them for privacy. This early in the year, though, every bed was empty.

On the left wall of the wing was several doors. Light poured under the first one. Remus knocked on it gently.

“Come in,” a woman’s voice called.

Remus pushed the door open to find a woman sitting at a desk, writing on a piece of parchment. Her mouse brown hair was pulled up into a knot at the crown of her head. She was stocky in a way that was clearly from strength; Remus suspected that if he were to touch her, it would feel much like touching a rock. There was something solid and no-nonsense about the way she sat, the way she wrote- even the handwriting he had found in the earlier note.

“Madame Pomfrey?” he asked.

“You must be Mr. Lupin,” she replied, not looking up. “Sit.”

He sat in the chair in front of her desk. She did not seem like the kind of woman one disobeyed.

For a few minutes, all there was was the scratch of her quill as she finished writing. When she was finished, she looked the parchment over with a critical eye before laying it aside. Only then did she look up at him.

“Well, then,” she said, looking him over with that same critical eye. “The full moon is in three days.”

Remus nodded, though it didn’t seem to be a question.

“Let’s go over how we’re going to handle this,” she said. “Sunset is at 7:00 this time of year, so I expect you in my office by 5:30 so I can look you over before the night starts. I’ll bring you to the location we’ve prepared at 6:30, so we have plenty of margin, and retrieve you an hour after sunrise the next morning. You’ll be expected to recover in the hospital wing until I release you to return to classes. Is that clear?”

Relief flooded Remus’ chest. A secret worry that he hadn’t even acknowledged eased. This woman had a plan. She knew what she was doing. “Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled at the _ma’am._ “Do you have any questions?”

“Where exactly will I be… transforming?”

“A house in Hogsmeade,” she said. At the look on his face, she said, “It’s far from the castle- and from other houses. We’ll get there through an underground passageway. Professor Dumbledore and I set up protective charms that will keep anyone from getting in- and you from getting out. There’s no need to worry, Remus.”

“Have you… have you ever treated someone, er, like me?” He could hear the anxiety in his voice. This was his biggest fear; that his condition would prove too much for this strange and wonderful place. It would have been hard to never get to come because of what he was, but now that he had seen it? It would be torture to be sent away.

“At Hogwarts? No.” She did not sound afraid of this fact. “But I have worked with lycanthropes before. You’re in capable hands, Mr. Lupin.”

Her voice was so sure, so certain. He wanted so badly to believe her.

“Talk to me about your symptoms,” she said.

“I’m sorry?” Remus blinked at the abrupt shift in conversation.

“Your symptoms, Mr. Lupin,” she said.

“I thought you’ve worked with lycanthropes.”

“The symptoms differ case to case.”

Remus sighed. “It’s mostly just around the moon,” he explained. “They start- well, right about now. Three or four days before. I’m usually exhausted, achey, and weak, like I’ve had the flu. The day of the moon I’m usually sick to my stomach. Then, after the moon, I’m exhausted, and usually… er, usually pretty beat-up.”

Pomfrey made some notes on a slip or parchment as he explained. “And how do you treat those symptoms?”

“Sorry?”

“How do you treat those symptoms?” she asked again.

Remus blinked. “Er… my mum uses essence of dittany and silver powder on the cuts after a moon,” he tried.

She scribbled something else. “And?”

“And… that’s it,” he said.

One of her eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise. “I see,” she said slowly. “Well. I have some ideas, but we’ll see how this first transformation goes. I’ll see you on Sunday, Mr. Lupin. 5:30.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Remus ducked his head. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him again. “You’re quite welcome.”

Outside the hospital wing, Amelia was leaning casually against the wall. She grinned at him. “All set?” she asked.

He nodded. “Let’s go back.”

They made most of the walk in silence, but when Remus realized they were nearing the portrait hole, Remus said, “Amelia?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For walking me,” he said. “And for making an excuse to my friends. And for not asking why I was seeing Madame Pomfrey in the first place.”

She smiled. “Hey, I know what it’s like to be in your shoes,” she said, lightly bumping him with his shoulder. “I had to see Pomfrey first day of my first year, too. I’m sure that’s why she asked me to walk you down, and not Roman.”

Remus glanced over at her, surprised. “You did?”

A nod. “Yeah.” She paused, then said, “You can probably understand why I don’t really want to elaborate.”

Remus nodded. Yes, he absolutely could. While he knew for a fact she couldn’t be a lycanthrope (Madame Pomfrey had said she’d never treated one at Hogwarts; Dumbledore had told his parents Remus would be the first werewolf to ever attend) he knew what it was like to want to keep something like that a secret.

“But just know that, if you need to talk to someone… I get it.”

“Thanks,” Remus said. Not that he would take her up on that- he was well aware how vital it was to keep his secret, for so many different reasons.

“Mandrakes,” she said. It took Remus a moment to realize that this was not, in fact, a nonsensical addition to the conversation, but the password for the portrait hole. It swung open, and she and Remus stepped inside together. She waved cheerfully at him, and then she headed up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories and out of sight.

Remus trudged up the boy’s dormitory stairs to the first year’s room. Almost as soon as he walked through the door, he was pounced on by Sirius.

“Did you seriously just go on a date with a sixth-year prefect?” Sirius demanded.

Remus blinked. “Erm… well, it wasn’t exactly a date. It was just a walk.”

“With a sixth year,” James enthused.

“On your second day at school,” Sirius added.

Remus shrugged. “I guess.”

“I guess,” mimicked James, laughing. “Remus, you’re a total punk.

Remus didn’t miss that James had used his first name. He grinned. “Whatever,” he said, glancing over at his bed. That was when he noticed Peter, standing by his bed awkwardly. He looked… dejected. 

Remus felt strangely guilty as he turned back towards James and Sirius’ magnetic laughter.


	7. writings (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, journal entries, to-do lists, etc. from each of the Marauders.

Dear mum and da,

Hello from Hogwarts! (It still doesn’t feel real to write that.) Mum, you would absolutely love it here- the architecture alone could warrant a three page essay. It’s magical- pun intended, of course.

I’ve been sorted into Gryffindor house- like da always said you would have been, mum. I’m not quite sure the hat knew what it was doing, because I honestly anticipated being in Ravenclaw like da, but one of the prefects told me that the hat chose unusually fast for me. Merlin, but it felt like an eternity, so I’m not sure that’s true, either. Still, everyone in my house has been super nice. I think it’s probably like what having brothers and sisters feels like, if that makes sense at all to you.

School is interesting, to say the least. I don’t think any of the professors are as good of teachers as you guys are. I’ve gotten into some trouble with them- I guess in school you’re supposed to ask for permission to do things, instead of just doing them? Beats me. But don’t worry, mum- I’m figuring it out. The weirdest part of it all is sleeping in a room with other people. There are three other Gryffindor boys in my year, and eight or so girls, but I only share a room with the boys. They’re all nice enough, and I think I’m making friends with two of them.

Don’t get me wrong, though. I miss you both- not too much, though, just enough! I am a little worried about Sunday night, but Madame Pomfrey- the school healer- doesn’t seem to be worried. I think she knows what she’s doing, which is good.

I’ve got to go to sleep now- classes in the morning- but I love you both.

Love, Remus

S.O.B.,

We were incredibly disappointed to hear of your sorting from your cousins. We have owled that awful headmaster requesting that you be resorted into Slytherin. If you do not hear from him on this within the next week, you are to go to his office and make the request yourself.

Orion and Wallburg Black

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Sirius,

I miss you so much. Mother and Father have been fighting an awful lot recently. Yesterday, I think it was about you. ~~I’m scared that~~ Please come back home? You could start Hogwarts a year late so that we can be in the same year! Think about it, please? I miss you.

Sincerely Regulus.

P.S. Don’t owl me back. Mother told me not to owl you, so I snuck this letter onto Regis’ leg before she sent him off with her letter for you. I don’t want to be in trouble.

3/1/71

I’m homesick.

I didn’t think I would be. I was so ready to leave and come here just last week, but now that I’m here it’s a lot harder than I thought it would be. The classes are long, and the textbooks are really difficult to read. It’s hard to sit still and pay attention for that long, and I don’t think I’m going to get better at. And the other boys- well, they aren’t unkind, but I don’t think they like me very much. I miss my friends terribly. I feel so terribly behind- I didn’t grow up in this world, I have no idea—

Okay, I’m back. I had to stop writing earlier because one of the other boys- potter- noticed that I was writing in a diary, and I don’t want him to think I’m less cool than he already does.

And I’ve lost my train of thought now, and it’s hard to write because I have the hangings drawn around my bed and it’s dark and the other boys are asleep.

Oh, well.

Dear mum,

it’s your favorite and only son!!! classes are going well. it’s really fun here. yes i’m making friends please don’t be sad i’m gone- i miss you too! tell dad i say hi. i’ve got to go to transfiguration now. i love you!

from your James.


End file.
